A Better Solution
by Grand Master Potter
Summary: Voldemort realizes that a living Harry increases his chances at immortality.  NonSlash, Eventual Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

A Better Solution

What if Voldemort realized keeping Harry alive would help secure his immortality? NOSLASH

Note- I'll say this once, Rowling owns H.P. franchise, not me

Chapter one

"Dumbledore you fool" thought Voldemort with a grin, his old teacher was so gullible it was sickening, he had trusted Severus because he had seen the regret in him, what a load of baloney, and now thanks to an undetectable listening charm placed by his spy he knew the second half of that stupid prophecy. So it seemed that Potter and he would end up duking it out with only one survivor, wrong. Neither can live while the other survives also meant that neither can die while the other lives, which given the other signs made perfect sense to the Dark Lord, I made the boy into a horcrux. He could not help but laugh at that, while he had other ones it could not hurt to keep them all, also given the fact those blood wards can't block mail from me I have the perfect chance to get him here, he thought and the boy should be quite familiar with it.

#4 Privet Drive, 2 days later

Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking "Why, Why does it need to be me, why must I be the one to defeat him, I just can't do it."

Suddenly a black owl flew into his room via the window

"Odd" he thought "I don't know anyone that has a black owl. He opened up the letter and the owl took off. Suddenly, he realized he couldn't let go of the letter, and a quick look at the signature made his blood freeze as he deduced what the letter was, he read

_Dear Harry, _

_Thanks to my wonderful spy, I now know the second half of that prophecy we share, you know the one that says neither can live while the other survives, well that got me thinking and I realized the opposite was true and you are something that is keeping me alive. So while I have other ways of being immortal one can never have enough ways in my book. Therefore, I decided I have to keep my anchors safe now don't I so in everyone's best interests I will be transporting you to a secure facility where we can discuss this in a better fashion than owl post. Now as you've probably realized this is a portkey, a one way portkey so that we don't have a repeat of last time, and currently I'm watching this through that connection of ours so as soon as you're done reading I'll bring you over._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lord Voldemort_

_P.S. Bella can't wait to see you, she wants to thank you so much for the Ministry incident and to teach you how to use the cruciatus properly, and she says she will be giving you many private demonstrations._

With that there was the familiar tug on his navel and Harry was whisked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it" Harry thought as he collapsed onto a hard stone floor in a heap.

"Ah Harry so wonderful of you to join us this fine evening" Voldemort said "Crabbe, Goyle, help our guest up." With that two hulking Death Eaters pulled Harry to his feet and pinned his arms together behind his back before tying them together. One of them took his wand and handed it to Voldemort.

"I want everyone besides Bellatrix to leave, now" he said, his tone instilling in them a sense of urgency to leave. After they had left Bellatrix looked at Harry and said with an evil grin "Well it looks like I'll be able to teach you the cruciatus after all." With that she subjected him to two minutes of agonizing pain before Voldemort finally intervened "enough Bella, I still haven't determined what prolonged exposure will do to the horcrux."

"Sorry my lord."

Harry was still shuddering from the intense pain brought on by the curse while Voldemort began to speak to him.

"Well Harry I must say I am pleased you are looking alive if not fully well, I presume you are wondering as to why, you are not still being tortured by my dear Bella, it's simple, it seems that on that night all those years ago I turned you unintentionally into a horcrux, what that means is part of my soul is safely stashed away in your body or to be more specific your scar, so while you live I cannot die, and vise versa, you I must say make a very good horcrux due to the connection between us I'm able to keep a tab on you almost always, though you saw the defense you have against me when I tried to fully possess you at the Ministry. So I believe your options are fairly simple, I keep you here and alive and work on better understanding the connection with you or I keep you here and after making sure it will not harm me, let my followers torture you to always but an inch from death, I suggest you chose the first."

Harry didn't think twice about it before saying "I'll take the first option."

"Splendid" Voldemort said "though I would have thought you would have chosen to defy me a bit more than that"

"If it had been a choice between doing the experiments and dying, I would have gladly chosen to die, but since I presume the choice is between torture and larger amounts of torture, I'll take less torture." He retorted.

"Well then I suppose this is goodnight then" Voldemort said and before Harry could say anything the floor beneath him opened up and he fell down into a dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I still cannot believe that this is happening" Harry thought as he sat on the floor of the cell Voldemort had dropped him in. "If only there was something here to help me escape." However, it seemed Voldemort was going to take no chances on this one and so had put him in a cell small enough that Harry could only sit down in to rest, and it had nothing in it besides the fifteen year old boy. The only thing that Harry could do to take his attention away from his now constantly prickling scar was think about what might happen next. Would Voldemort stick with the first course of action or would he simply conduct his research and then renege on the deal, going to the second option.

"Damn you Dumbledore for trusting Snape" he cursed. It was because of the two of them that he was stuck in this hole, what Harry didn't notice however due to the fact that his scar was burning constantly was that his current thoughts were being read with interest by the Dark Lord.

Upstairs

Voldemort was also pondering the future as he read Harry's thoughts. What the long term solution be he could not say. While he could just let the death eaters torture the boy after he found out what was needed, that would be a waste of time as well as the fact that the fools might just go too far after a while and destroy the boy and therefore his horcrux. Another option could be to just leave the boy in a box for the rest of his life but that might encourage the boy to harm himself or limit his lifespan due to the medical complications of keeping him in an enclosed space for too long. So it seemed therefore, his only choice would be to turn the brat over to his side and train him to be strong enough to hold his own yet not strong enough to take on him, yes that would be an ideal solution especially if I first gain the ability to possess him so that I can stop him should he cause problems. On that note he left for bed and to prepare for the next day.

The Next Day

Harry was awakened in the morning by way of having his body propelled out of his cell and into the hall he had been dropped into last night.

"Ah good morning Harry" said Voldemort from a table just ahead of Harry

"I trust you slept well"

"Yes sir" Harry said, not wanting to give Voldemort either the chance to torture him or to give him the satisfaction of knowing Harry was uncomfortable.

"Splendid, now why don't you join me for some breakfast"

As they ate Voldemort began to fill Harry in on his plans for the situation

"Now after considering the um circumstances we find ourselves in I decided that the only sensible and long term solution is to make you see the proverbial light and have you join me."

Here Harry couldn't help but laugh, "me join you I mean come on, we can't stand each other and if it weren't for me being your anchor to this world you would kill me at the first chance, not to mention that you killed my parents and you want to kill anyone who is muggleborn, so I think that plan won't end out working to well."

"Well" Voldemort said looking slightly amused, "I may have to educate you on your reasons for not liking me, first your parents were as the muggles say enemy combatants so it's not that I disliked them it's simply that they were my enemies and therefore they had to be killed, also in case you forget I offered them the chance to get out of the way but they did not. Secondly, I don't want to kill all muggleborns I merely wish to put them in their proper place, below purebloods though I would be willing to accept a select few as talented and more capable than some purebloods, for example the Granger girl you spend time with; but enough of this talk, we will be taking this course of action and that is final."

Harry silently considered the option, on the one hand what Voldemort said made sense, however he knew that Voldemort was a good liar. Finally he made his decision.

"Fine I'll join you as a permanent apprentice of sorts since I figure you'll want me to fight for you and therefore you'll need me skilled enough to keep myself alive, it'll serve Dumbledore right for keeping information that essentially rules my life from me, placing me with the Dursleys , and for trusting Snape."

"Then we have an agreement" Voldemort said, holding out his hand.

"That we do" Harry replied shaking it.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an elf had shown Harry to his quarters which consisted of a bedroom and bathroom along with a small sitting area with a fully stocked desk, he had quickly showered and changed into the black robes that were now lying on his bed before he nearly fell over from pain as Voldemort sent a message via their link.

"Report to the hall now"

Harry quickly made his way out the door and walked as fast as he could without seeming alarmed to the hall, when suddenly he ran into one person he would have very much liked to avoid.

"Bellatrix" he said quickly not wanting to keep the Dark Lord waiting.

"Potter what are you doing, trying to escape" with that she pulled out her wand, but before she could utter a curse, the voice of her lord and master rose up from inside the Great Hall.

"He is not trying to escape, and I would prefer it if you do not make my new apprentice keep me waiting." His voice carrying the hint that this would be a very good way to get crucioed by him.

"Yes My lord I apologize" with that she ran off and Harry entered the hall.

"My lord" he said bowing slightly irritated at the fact that he had to call him his lord

"Sit down" Voldemort said pointing to a chair right across the table from him on which Harry could see a pensieve.

"Do you know what this is Harry?" he said pointing at the basin

"A pensieve master" he replied "used for storing thoughts and memories so that they may be viewed at a later time."

"Excellent Harry, I take it you've used one before.

"Twice sir, once with memories of Death Eater trials, and another of Snape's personal memories of after his OWL Examination."

"Good then I do not have to waste time telling you how to use it." For some reason though he set it aside.

"That is for later however, as I will not be using it for the purposes of our meeting today, now I presume you remember from our encounter in the Ministry that I decided to possess you," at Harry's nod he continued, "what we will be attempting is to allow me to do that without either making your scar burst open in pain, causing you a major distraction, or allowing something to accidentally throw me out like what happened at the Ministry, in order to do that I have decided that it would be prudent to go through memories of yours through legillimency, as that will allow me to not only see the memory but know perfectly how you felt at the time, so that I may know how your mind works and can hopefully enter without causing you distraction."

"Alright sir, but may I ask that these memories are kept between us."

Voldemort pondered this for a minute, while he didn't want to seem easy going with the boy this might be a good way to speed up the process as the boy still didn't trust him, so he decided on a compromise.

"I will not share any memories that pertain to your personal life, however I will if I wish speak about events that you have been in such as our battle for the Sorcerer's Stone for example, or things that will help me defeat my enemies."

"Thank you master." Harry replied

"Good, now let us begin, Legillimens" Voldemort said and memories came to the surface of Harry's mind unbidden.

A five year old Harry watched miserably through the slot on the door of his cupboard as the Dursleys enjoyed themselves opening presents and eating a wonderful Christmas dinner while he was sitting in his cramped cupboard trying to ignore the pain from his broken shoulder that he had received from his drunken uncle the night before. He felt immense jealousy as he saw Dudley receive a new play set on top of twenty other gifts while all he had received was a used tissue.

It was a year later and Harry decide to ask what had happened to his parents, in response his uncle had beat him before responding that they were drunken freaks that died due to their own stupidity.

This time Harry was in a classroom for and was told by the teacher in front of the class that he had received the highest score on the test, when he got home and Dudley whined about it to his parents Harry was again beaten and from then on he always made sure to do worse than Dudley.

A/N- sorry if the memories didn't go that far into detail on the abuse but I just can't and don't want to go into large detail on the beating part so if you're into hearing that for some reason just use your imagination, memories will now just be a list of book incidents until the final memory

Harry' first time on the Hogwarts Express

The first potions lesson

The Halloween Troll Battle

Harry's first quiditch match

The Mirror of Erised

The Battle for the Stone

The pudding incident

The Battle in the Chamber of Secrets

Aunt Marge gets blown up

The Dementors on the train

The Dementors at the quiditch match

The Shrieking Shack/ time turner

The Goblet of Fire

Ron abandoning him

The Third Task

Voldemort's return

The Dementor Attack

The blood quill

The D.A. meetings

Mr. Weasley's attack

Vision of Sirius being tortured

The Battle Of The DOM

A/N- list over, now you get to see why Harry was willing to join Voldemort and why he hasn't really doubted the claim that he is keeping Voldemort alive

During the ride back on the Hogwarts Express Harry got up to use the bathroom, however when he got back to his compartment he could hear his friends talking about him so he decided to listen in.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up Hermione," he heard Ron say.

"Only until Voldemort uses the information from Snape to grab Harry and kill him off, so hopefully not anymore after we get off the train." Hermione replied.

Harry couldn't believe this, they had been lying to him for years it seemed, just then Ginny joined in;

"I can't wait to see old Snake Face's face when Dumbledore tells him Harry was one of his precious horcruxes, and that Snape fooled him."

"It'll be hitting two birds with one stone really," Ron said "We won't have to deal with Potter anymore, and Voldie's going to be one step closer to death."

Harry couldn't take it anymore he turned and stormed off, found a private compartment and just broke down.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Harry finally exited all the memories Voldemort observed he could see that it would be a very bad idea to draw attention to himself, as it looked like Voldemort would very likely kill the first person who so much as breathed the wrong way. Finally, he addressed Harry,

"it seems that I have been, as the Weaslette said fooled by Severus, however I believe that it will be I who has the last laugh as according to my sentries he is coming right now to inform me that you are some part of Dumbledore's latest plot." By The end of his speech his facial expression had gone from one of rage to that of murderous glee. Just as he spoke the aforementioned Potion's Master burst into the room and used incarcerous on Harry.

"Severus I trust you have good reason for barging in here and attacking my apprentice" Voldemort said.

"My lord," he panted, "I am glad that I was able to reach you in time, I just found out that Dumbledore had planned to have you killed using Potter."

Voldemort decided that now was the time to inform Snape of his knowledge of the man's true loyalties.

"Really Severus because after going through Potter's memories it seems that you were hoping for me to kill Harry so that I would be one step closer to death."

Snape seemed to realize that the jig was up so he prepared to send a variety of curses at the Dark Lord, what he hadn't realized however was that Harry had gotten free of his ropes, he only noticed this actually as Harry stunned him.

"Well done my apprentice," Voldemort said, "though may I ask as to why you used a mere stunner and not a more lethal curse."

"I decided that killing him would accomplish nothing more than to end a leak of information whereas by stunning him we will be able to interrogate him and find out more information about the order."

"Excellent plan my apprentice," he said before pressing a small piece of paper with his wand on which Harry could see the Dark Mark. Almost immediately the room was filled with the familiar crack of apperation. Voldemort then rose and addressed them,

"It appears my followers that one of our own decided to try and deceive me, however as you can see from the fact that Severus is currently incapacitated he failed in no small part due to my new apprentice whom you might remember from my return to power, Harry please rise, and join your fellow Death Eaters." At that the murmurs broke out amongst the Death Eaters as Harry joined them, choosing to stand to the direct left of Voldemort there by showing that while he was not as trusted as Bellatrix, his best lieutenant he was very important to the Dark Lord, he noted an almost imperceptible nod of approval in his choice from Voldemort and could see a bit of the tension in Bellatrix's face go away now that she knew she was still top dog in Voldemort's eyes. After Harry had taken his place Voldemort continued speaking,

"yes I realize that this is in fact the same boy that caused my downfall almost fifteen years ago, however it seems that young Harry was betrayed by those he trusted most and due to the connection we share I cannot die while he lives and vise versa, I decided therefore that he would make a fine addition to my forces, and he agreed to join me with surprisingly little persuasion. Also as I mentioned before that he is something that keeps me alive know that an attack on him (here Harry could not help but grin at Malfoy who had taken his father's place in the Death Eaters) is an attack on me and will be treated accordingly, you are dismissed however Bellatrix, I would like for you to stay after, also Crabbe, Goyle take Severus to the dungeons I'll deal with him later."

With that everyone left except Bellatrix whose face broke out in a large smile.

"Well it seems that you've decided to join the winning side Potter." She said looking as though Christmas had come early,

"and also thanks to you there's one less dratted Order member in this world."

"Thank you Bellatrix" he replied, "I only hope I may continue to serve the Dark Lord well."

At this point Voldemort decided to inject himself into the conversation.

"Now Bella, while Harry is primarily my apprentice when I find myself busy, I would appreciate it if you taught him the Dark Arts as well as better dueling skills."

"Of course my lord" Bellatrix eagerly proclaimed, "I look forward to teaching him all he needs to know."

"It would be an honor to be taught by one with such experience as yourself," Harry replied while on the inside he severely disliked the idea of having to spend large amounts of time with his Godfather's murderer.

"Excellent, now Harry I believe we have to decide what will happen after this summer,, as I'm sure Dumbledore knows by now where you are and that when he finds out that I've killed off his spy that we are both in fact aware of our connection's benefits, therefore I have decided it would be best if you did not return to Hogwarts at least until Dumbledore is dead." Voldemort said.

"Of course my lord I'm sure I'll learn more this way than under the meddlesome old goat's nose." Harry replied.

"Good now the only matter left is to give you your mark however, yours shall be different than the others in order to show your status as my apprentice," with that Voldemort took Harry's arm and pressed his wand to it and Harry could feel it burn as the image of a coiled snake with a phoenix in it's mouth appeared on his forearm.

"Thank you Master." Harry said, marveling at the tattoo.

"May your loyalty never waver, now go to your quarters and relax a bit I will summon you when I am ready to begin your training." With that Harry left the room and did as asked. Once he was sure the boy was gone Voldemort turned to Bellatrix

"I want you to prepare a strike on the Weasley home, I don't care what you do with them except that the two youngest ones are captured alive, also if the mudblood Granger is there capture her as well, also tell Greyback to watch out for Remus Lupin, however if he sees him he is to capture him and bring him here with minimal injuries." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord," and with that Bellatrix skipped out, delighted that she had the chance to cause more bloodshed.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 days later the Burrow

Molly Weasley was preparing dinner at the Burrow as usual, though with not as much joy as she normally did. It was such a shame about what happened to poor Severus, as well as the fact that that monster now held Harry captive. The boy had always been such a dear when he was here, and it made her blood boil when she thought about all that the poor boy had had to deal with when he should have been able to simply enjoy his youth. Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts as she saw all the hands on her clock (except for her three oldest,) go from home to mortal peril, and suddenly the door to the kitchen was blasted off it's hinges and after hearing that fatal curse she knew no more.

"One down," Bellatrix said "six to go."

She and her fellow death eaters quickly deployed into groups and dispatched Fred, George, and Arthur with almost laughable ease, and they soon found themselves in front of the door to Ron's room where the three remaining teenagers were making their stand.

"Remember, no killing them yet," Bellatrix ordered, with a quick Alohamora the door was opened and soon the entire room and hallway was filled with hexes and curses. Ron was the first to go down being taken out of the fight by Mr. Nott, who hit him with a flipendo followed by a full body bind and stunner, then came Ginny who was incapacitated by a cruciatus from Bellatrix and then a stunner, and finally Hermione who was held down by Mr. Crabbe before being hit with a full body bind. The group was quickly portkeyed to Voldemort's Castle before Bellatrix, the last person left, apparated away; she set the house aflame and cast the Dark Mark laughing manically as she did it.

Werewolf Pack safehouse, the same day

Remus Lupin, currently going as Romulus Jadson sat in the lounge area of the safehouse, watching as ten werewolves, including the leader Fenrir Greyback walked over to him, Greyback walked up to him and said " the Dark Lord wishes to see you, Lupin." Before Remus could even raise his wand three stunners slammed into him and he was whisked away to Voldemort's Castle.

Sorry for the short chapter please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry stood to the left of Voldemort, his face impassive as his former friends, as well as the last marauder, (Harry had killed Pettigrew since he was no longer useful to Voldemort except to serve as a token of goodwill to Harry,) were brought before him and his master, he wore a mask over his face so as to surprise them at the opportune moment. Once they were kneeling in front of the Dark Lord, courtesy of Bella's cruciatus, Voldemort spoke to them.

"Three of you I am definitely going to kill today, the other person's life totally rests on who they are truly loyal to."

Ron decided to not make the smart move and spoke up here,

"none of us will ever serve you, you scumbag."

"CRUCIO" Harry roared, and Ron writhed in pain for a full minute before Harry stopped.

"Thank you my apprentice" Voldemort said, "now how about you show them who you are."

At that Harry removed his mask and grinned at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Hello everyone, by your shocked looks, I believe you assumed that Voldemort had killed me like you and Dumbledore wanted."

"Harry, what do you mean, wanted you dead," Remus said with shock and hurt in his voice.

"Oh you didn't know, apparently in order for the Dark Lord to die, I needed to as well, so Albus, Severus, and my so called friends decided to have me captured and then killed."

Remus looked as though the wolf in him wanted to tear the three traitors to shreds,

"YOU WANTED TO HELP DUMBLEDORE KILL OFF HARRY, WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU."

It was Ginny who decided to answer that one,

" Remus you have to understand, it was the only way to stop Voldemort, and therefore it's probably what James, Lily, and Sirius would have wanted."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, THEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT, THEY LOVED HARRY AND IF YOU WERE ANY KIND OF FRIEND TO HIM YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GONE ALONG WITH THIS"

Hermione who looked as though she was going cry turned to Harry and started begging,

"Please Harry, I never wanted any part of this but Dumbledore said that if I didn't go along with any of this, he would have Snape pass along my parents whereabouts to the Dark Lord and would prevent me from warning them, please believe me."

Harry considered this admission, it certainly seemed like something Dumbledore might do, and also Hermione had been there for him always unlike Ron or anyone else, he was however pulled out of his musings as his master again spoke,

"Miss Granger, if you are willing to verify your claims with veritaserum, as well as join my forces you will not be punished."

"Thank you Milord, I accept your offer, and will do whatever you ask."

Ron and Ginny looked outraged at this but thankfully, Draco had decided to silence them.

"Mr. Lupin, I am going to give you the same offer, do you accept."

"Yes Milord" Remus replied.

"Good, you and Ms. Granger may rise and stand between Greyback and Dolohov, as for you two," he said turning towards Ron and Ginny, "you will pay dearly for your part in this plot as well as mocking me, Macnair, Greyback take them to the dungeon, oh and make sure gets a turn playing with young miss Weasley."

Harry watched as the two redheads were dragged kicking and screaming out of the Hall with a smile on his face.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Ron and Ginny had been taken to the prison cells Voldemort ordered everyone besides Bellatrix, Harry, and his new recruits leave the room, and only once the door had closed did he address them.

"Lupin, are you able to shield your mind from Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes Milord" he replied a look of understanding crossing his face as he realized what his task would be.

"Good, I want you to spy on the Order as well as try to get as much personal information on their members as possible."

"I understand Milord, also may I try to sway some members over to our side, I imagine that with some of this information on Dumbledore coming to light a few of them will gladly join your forces or simply pull out altogether."

Voldemort contemplated his idea for a minute before agreeing to the plan,

"I accept your idea, carry it out and keep me posted on your progress." With that Remus turned and left the room, then Voldemort turned to Hermione,

"Ms. Granger are you able to perform occlumency?" he asked.

"Yes Milord, I read up on it and worked on it though I haven't really tested it out yet." She said looking very nervous at being in the Dark Lord's sights. Voldemort stared into her eyes for a minute before averting his gaze, and responding,

"Your shields should be able to stop Dumbledore for a few minutes, however if you can avoid looking him in the eyes do it, we are going to make it look as though we presumed you dead and make your body look as though you were severely tortured before placing you in Diagon Ally so it looks like you were used as a sign to spread fear, then you will be my one of my operatives in Hogwarts and assist in preparation for a takeover of the school." He informed her looking for any sign of disloyalty or hesitation.

"I understand Milord." Hermione said, looking delighted at the fact that that meant Dumbledore's time was running out, "also Milord Dumbledore managed to find and destroy one of the other horcruxes, the ring of your ancestors, although from what I overheard he suffered from one of the curses you placed on it, he said to Professor Snape that at most he thinks he has a year to live, since they managed to contain it in his hand."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger for that most delightful piece of information, though I am angry he destroyed a horcrux, I am glad that he will be dead before long, now go to Mcnair and tell him to create the deception." With that Hermione went out of the hall with a quick look at Harry that sent the message that she was sorry for all of it, he just sent her a smile that said that he forgave her. Finally his master turned to Bellatrix and dismissed her with the order to organize an assault on Diagon Alley coinciding with Hermione's infiltration. He then bid Harry to sit down with him at a table to enjoy a reprieve.

"That was certainly an interesting meeting, don't you think my apprentice?" Voldemort asked while nursing a glass of firewhiskey.

"Yes Milord, do you think we should continue with the current schedule or wait till Dumbledore dies due to the curse?" he asked.

Voldemort looked thoughtful for moment then replied with conviction,

"We'll stay on the current schedule and attack on Halloween, given your now exceptional dueling skill; you and I together should be more than a match for the old fool."

Harry raised his glass to his master's and toasted to Dumbledore's ill health and the beginning of the countdown to his death.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- The Harry Potter Franchise is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me

Chapter 8

The plan had gone off without a hitch and now Hermione Granger was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing preparing to tell the story of her capture and miraculous survival, (which she had practiced numerous times so as to get the expressions right), to the headmaster as well as Moody, Mcgonagall, and the remaining Weasley's.

"Well me, Ron, and Ginny were up in his room when we heard someone blast the door open and (here she stopped to shed a few crocodile tears) we heard them kill the others so we locked the doors and made a defensive position when they came in and caught us , they took us to Voldemort and he killed Ron and Ginny, they thought they killed me but they just ended up throwing me into the alley."

"Do you know what happened to Harry, my dear." Dumbledore asked

"His head was cut off and mounted on a pike." Hermione cried, inwardly laughing at the fool.

"Excellent, my dear, not only has Tom fulfilled the prophecy, he has also eliminated the horcrux inside Harry."

Suddenly there was a large boom and from what it sounded like the doors had been blown in, soon alarm klaxons sounded and everyone ran out to defend the castle.

Hermione got up and after disabling Madam Pomphrey walked out of the room and made to join her masters.

In The Entrance Hall

It was a scene of carnage and mayhem as the Death Eaters and their auxiliaries broke through the massive doors and began smiting everyone one in sight, Harry watched gleefully as Moody fell at the hands of Bella, the last two Weasleys fall at the hands of Dolohov, and finally it was time for him and his master to take on Dumbledore himself.

"Hello Tom, I regret to inform you that you've impaled yourself, Harry had happened to be your horcrux, and now you can be killed for good." Dumbledore said triumphantly even though his forces were crushed.

"Well Albus, I must regret to inform you that even if Harry was dead which if you take a look at my new apprentice you'll find he is not, I have more horcruxes than just him."

Here as part of the plan Harry shot Dumbledore with a body binder.

"Hello professor, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not dead, though you will be." And with that Harry and Voldemort simultaneously cast two killing curses at their old foe.

The End

Where are they now.

Bellatrix was thrown into a mental institution by Voldemort as even he agreed she was crazy

Remus Lupin died at a formal dinner shortly thereafter after touching a silver goblet

Draco Malfoy eventually died of an STD

Voldemort died after Harry stabbed him in his sleep as vengeance for his parents

Hermione Granger was killed as she took a nap in the library by a falling bookcase

Harry died a lonely and painful death after his eighth wife poisoned him.

So remember Karma's a bitch and the deepest pit in hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.

Sorry for the bad ending, also sorry for anyone who suffers from an STD or is in an asylum slash mental institution, I am not trying to insult you or your afflictions I merely am trying to off characters in my mind appropriate ways given their nefarious ways, Draco's a playboy, and Bella is a psychotic sadist.


End file.
